Forum:Calling All KHL Fans
Hello all denizens of the KH wikia and of the Kingdom Hearts world itself. I am sorry for my use of the improper page type for this message but I really require that all of you see this. Due to my departure to college soon and probably into the Air Force, I have embraced my creativity to the point where I have let the world of Fantasy flood the world of Reality. The only thing that would keep me from serving is probably a career with such creativity needed such as acting, game designing, comic book artist, etc., just to name a few. I am preoccupied with many projects that include After Earth, a video game and novel created by my friend and I, a possible e-novel and/or pen and paper RPG with the working title Thr33, KH Legacy, tattoo art, and least important; Star Wars fanon for the upcoming Bioware-Lucasarts MMORPG, Star Wars: The Old Republic. It is very hard to accomplish a satisfying end result for projects with such high expectations and at such a large volume of projects to complete. Thus to my point, I turn to you my friends, mis amigos, con mucha esperanza, with much hope, in asking for your assisstance. I resolve that, if you are willing, those who wish to join in the efforts to help, split up into departments and help complete certain tasks for KHL and After Earth (and possibly Thr33 if anything progresses). This "department system" is slightly reminiscent to the system used on the KHL website. But of course it will be reworked so it has more lenient, more hands on, open-minded, and hopefully an all around better management. Here is what I propose, gracias todos para tu tiempo: Departments for Kingdom Hearts Legacy ::*''' Sign Up if you are interested underneath the department name. '''Department of Concept Art Smaller but important group specializing in all concept art. No need for more than 3. Some art will be finalized into digital, 2-D, full colored images for the wikia, KHL site and other KHL related projects. #'Xiggie' #'LegoAlchemist' Department of World Development Working closely with the concept artists, possibly similar members, the world developers will not only write up ideas and stories for all KHL worlds they will also draw up pictures and concept art with the concept artists to make beautiful landscape images for KHL. 1-3 artists and up to 5 total members. #'Xiggie' #'ShadowXemnas' #'Foutlet' Department of Character Development Responsible for developing an important aspect of any fantasy world, the characters. Will comprise if 4-6 members and will consult with Xiggie, TNE, or I. Will sum up existing canon characters and maybe new ones in spectacular biographies. #'Xiggie' #'Xahno' #'MechaUltimaZero' #'LegoAlchemist' #'Malevolence Crystalised' Department of Heartless/Nobody Creation Work closely with character developers, concept artists, ethereal artists and story board. Very small group due to low need of Heartless and Nobodies but very incvolved as the term "Heartless"and "Nobody" are used loosely and these developers work with virtually everyone. Consists of 2 members. #'ShadowXemnas' #'Foutlet' #'Number XXI' #'LegoAlchemist' #'Wing Blade' Department of Ethereal Creation and Concept Similar to the heartless and nobody creators except ethereal creators will draw up most of their own concept and help shine light on the ethereals' illusive backstory. At least one artist. 2-3 members. #'Xiggie' #'Foutlet' #'MechaUltimaZero' #'Number XXI' #'ShadowXemnas' Department of Story Board and Conceptual Design The largest group and maybe the department with the most responsibilities. The Story Board and Conceptual Designers will flush out the fantastical world of KHL and create a story board for each "chapter"in the KHL saga as well as help write e-storys and such. #'Xiggie' #'MechaUltimaZero' #'Ultima' #'Malevolence Crytalised' Board of Moderators (Also on Story Board and Conceptual Design) Xiggie — シッギ Troisnyxetienne — トワニックスエティエン Xahno — ザ一ノ Saule — サウレ Departments for After Earth *''' Sign Up by signing under the department, again. '''Department of Concept Art Department of Alien Conception and Design Alien artwork, concept and backround. Department of Environment Design Story Board and Conceptual Design Characters, story, and and most all gameplay concept. Coders If you really wish to help learn how to code and help, please! Gracias a ustedes. Ustedes son los mejores amigos de todo el mundo- por su ayuda y por su creatividad. Cuidense y Prospero Año Nuevo! Thanks you guys. You are the best friends in the world (literally all over the world haha)- for your help and your creativity. Take care and happy new year! ''-Saule aka. Tipero''